


Better Ideas

by impertinence



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordy wants to date Sidney, but he also wants to bang Geno. It's a whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/gifts).



> Katarin beta'd this!

Okay. So, like. Jordy's used to inappropriate boners. For starters, he was a teenager. Also, he's into dudes. So it's not like he hasn't been into people he maybe shouldn't have been before. And maybe he's into Sid, but so what? Lots of people are into Sid. Sid's way too much of a robot to notice or care.

The problem is, Geno notices. And about the same time Geno notices, Jordy starts being into Geno, too.

Jordy's not used to being a slut in his own head about two people he can't even bang. He does his best to repress it, and tells himself it's awesome because it just means he's not a total monogamous lamer like Eric or Marc. It's kind of weird being the only person who doesn't bring someone home at Christmas, though. Even Jared brings someone home, and he's a peewee who's not even in the NHL.

But then the new season rolls around, and Sid and Geno and Jordy are all playing together for the first time in what feels like forever. It doesn't matter that much, aside from how Jordy's kind of intensely hating how jealous he is of Sid and Geno being on the same line.

That doesn't matter, though. It also doesn't matter that Jordy's just happy to be on the bench with them, and practice with them. What matters is repressing these dumb crushes he's had for, like, a year now. That's how he winds up in a bar just after New Year's, scamming on a hot girl while Sid, Geno, Flower, and Tanger watch.

"So you play hockey, huh," she says, edging a little closer.

"Yep," Jordy says. "In the NHL." He smiles at her. "If you want to come back to my place, I can show you my Stanley Cup ring."

She laughs, which is probably deserved, but then she agrees to go home with him. Jordan tosses Sidney and Geno - the group, that is - a smug grin over his shoulder.

She's totally hot,and banging her is great. Not, like, mind blowing, but it's good, and afterwards Jordy manages not to think about Sid and Geno for awhile. He doesn't know why he can't stop thinking about them. Sid's got a great mouth, sure, and an ass like you wouldn't believe, and Geno's...well, if Jordy has to think gay thoughts about Geno then he can admit Geno has a nice smile. And good arms. Whatever. But thinking about them all the time is a little much, and he really is trying not to.

He kicks the girl out, obviously, and then goes to sleep. When he wakes up in the morning, it's to a bitchy text from Sidney reminding him not to miss practice. _quit being such a bitch im coming_ , Jordy sends back, and rolls out of bed.

"How was your date?" Sidney says in the locker room that day.

"It wasn't a date," Jordy snorts. "I banged her."

"That poor girl," Flower says.

"Fuck off," Jordy says.

But Sidney, with a pinched expression, says, "Can I talk to you after practice?"

"Um, sure," Jordy says.

After practice, they wait until everyone's cleared out, then walk out to their cars together. Halfway there, Sidney finally starts talking. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date sometime."

Jordy drops his bag, trips over his own feet, and skins his elbow on the way to the concrete.

Sidney's worried expression appears in his vision. "Um, never mind."

"No, no, it's fine," Jordan says quickly. "Um. A date? With, uh, with you?"

"I said never mind," Sidney snaps, and starts walking again.

"No, hang on." Jordan lurches to his feet, grabs his bag, and follows Sidney. "This is awesome, man. This is an awesome idea. Let's do it."

"You don't have to humor me."

"Quit bitching, I want to," Jordan says. "Are you kidding? I've had a thing for you for, like...awhile."

"So you slept with other people?"

"Pretty much."

"Right." Sidney stops at his car and turns to Jordan. He's still frowning. "Tomorrow after practice. I can pick you up at seven?"

"Sure," Jordy says. And then, because Sid's right there and Jordy can't help himself, he steps forward and kisses him. "Seven," he says, and beats a quick retreat before Sidney tells him he meant a date in a friendly, non-kissing way or something.

He's surprised to find he has a text from Geno when he gets home. _Sid ask you anything?_

 _did he tell u about it?_

 _he say he ask if you date._

 _yeah were going out tomorrow_

 _i come over tonight?_

 _sure man see you when you get here_

He goes to shower, then hangs out on the couch until Geno rings his doorbell. "Hey, man," he says, standing aside so Geno can come in.

Rather than walking right past Jordy, though, Geno stands so he's looming over Jordy and says, "You hurt, I kill."

"Uh," Jordy says. "We're just going on a date."

"Jordan."

"Right," Jordy says. "I mean, I wasn't planning to."

"Good. I bring beer." Geno brushes past him and goes into the kitchen. He's carrying a twelve-pack and wearing a coat that's way too light for the weather. Jordy swallows hard and shuts his front door.

They settle down on the couch with beer and reruns of _Hillbilly Hand Fishing_. "I no understand," Geno says, staring at the TV. "Why fish with hands?"

"Uh, I don't know, man. I guess that's just how they do it down there?"

"Hard to understand," Geno adds.

"Oh, right." Jordy turns on the subtitles. They're not great, but they're better than nothing.

Geno laughs at all the dumb parts and they don't talk much, which is pretty much Jordy's ideal weeknight. It means he gets to grin when Geno laughs, and lean into Geno's arm when he puts it up on the couch. Geno jokes about the guys on TV a bunch, and asks Jordy some questions about what's going on. After awhile they switch over to the NHL Network.

They're replaying a Teemu Selanne goal and Jordy's thinking about how hard he'd blow Teemu when Geno says, "Is good, go on date with Sid."

"Yeah?" Jordy says, very carefully not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yes. You go, have fun. Sid like you. Everyone know."

Jordy hates that he's so blond that he's blushing super obviously. "Yeah, well."

When he glances over, Geno's looking at him with this super-serious expression that Jordy's kind of ashamed to find hot. "Yes, Jordy."

"Okay," Jordy says, feeling supremely awkward. "Thanks."

"You welcome," Geno says quietly.

That's that. They go back to watching TV quietly.

Jordy walks Geno to the door and fuck, he wants to kiss Geno. He wants to shove Geno up against the door and kiss him, get his hands on Geno's ridiculous fucking biceps and -

"Goodnight," Geno says, smiling at him.

"Uh, goodnight," Jordy says.

"Goodnight, Jordy."

Jordy jams his hands into his pockets and shuts the door after Geno when he leaves.

He's nervous the next day, which is stupid. What's Sidney going to do that could possibly justify him being nervous? Sidney's so spectacularly unsmooth that Jordy would have to fuck up pretty badly to be the nervous-seeming one.

Still, he gets home as quickly as he can and spends what feels like forever picking out a decent shirt and nice jeans. He has no idea where they're going, but he can always change.

It occurs to him as he's doing his hair that he's never actually gone on a date with a guy before. Does Sidney picking him up mean he's the girl? Nervousness knots his stomach. Cut it out, he tells himself. Sid's a tool. This date will be dumb.

Sidney rings his doorbell exactly at seven. Jordan rolls his eyes and goes to answer it.

The first thing he notices is that Sidney's wearing a nice pair of jeans and a decent coat. Awesome, Jordy dressed right. The next thing he notices is that Sid's bottom lip is bright red, which means he's been biting it, which means he's nervous too. Awesome, Jordy thinks again, and takes a step forward.

It's a mistake, because Sidney straight up leaps backwards. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, jackass."

"Oh." Sidney relaxes in that careful, practiced way he has. "Okay."

"Come here," Jordan says, rolling his eyes.

He has the fleeting thought as he kisses Sidney that Sidney would be less weird if Geno was around. That's stupid, though, so Jordy just keeps kissing him.

"Um, okay," Sidney says. "We have to go on a date, though."

"Quit dragging your feet, then," Jordan says, and grabs his keys.

Sidney takes them to Pete's Bar & Grill. Jordan's never been before, but that doesn't surprise him. Sidney likes lame places.

They're led to seats in the back, without anyone else around. Sidney probably requested that. They settle in, and Sidney says, "They do good, um, burgers."

"I'll have a Bud Light," Jordan tells the waitress.

"Um, I'll have...the same thing?"

They aren't ID'd, which is sweet. Jordan's totally old enough not to feel like he's still underage, and even when he was underage he had an ID, but...

He's babbling to himself while staring at Sid. Bad combination. "So, uh," Jordan said. "What, um."

"Yeah?" Sidney says, voice high.

"What prompted you to, you know. Ask me out?"

"Oh, I don't know," Sidney says. An ugly, mottled blush starts out at his cheeks and spreads down his neck and up to his ears. Jordan watches, fascinated. "Just, I wanted to."

"Oh." Jordy feels dumb when he looks at Sidney. "Okay. Cool, I guess."

"That's what I was hoping," Sid says, with that disarming, weird honesty he has. "I mean, that you and I - that you'd want, you know."

Jordan kicks his ankle lightly. "I do," he says.

"Oh. Well." Sidney smiles a little.

They last five more minutes before they start talking hockey. Jordan doesn't know if it's a normal date or not, because he's gone on like, twenty first dates in his life, and only a few second ones. Jordan's really good at one night stands, but dating is weird and he's not that into it. Only, he's into Sidney, and he doesn't think Sidney would just want to swap blowjobs once or twice a week.

So here he is, talking hockey with Sidney. Exactly like any other day, except they might be able to make out at the end of it.

"I don't think you need to work on your conditioning," Sidney says. "But I do think you could stand to work on your shot. I'd be happy to help."

Jordan snorts. "What do you need to work on, Sid?"

Sidney frowns slightly. "All kinds of things. I need to get better at converting from behind the net. I need to defend better, so I'm more of a two-way forward. And -"

"I wasn't serious, man," Jordan says, snorting a little. Calm down. Do you really just want to talk shop?"

Sidney tilts his head in that way he does where he's not sure if people are kidding. "We could talk about the Steelers?" he says doubtfully.

"Nah," Jordan says. "How's your sister doing?"

Sidney stabs his fork at Jordy. "That's not fair. If I give you a family update, that means I get a Staal update, and that'll take half the night."

Fair. "What, you don't want to listen to me talk?"

Sidney rolls his eyes in that pissy way that he has. "That's not what I said."

"Relax, Sidney, I know."

"Okay," Sidney says, but he doesn't relax.

"Am I going to have to, like, blow you in the bathroom?"

Sidney blushes hard, which is completely awesome. "No! Of course not."

"Because I would." Shit, actually he really wants to. He gives decent blowjobs, he thinks. Maybe. "You could, like -"

"Oh God, please don't say anything else about sex, oh God," Sidney says. Then he looks horrified. "I mean! You can. Later. I mean, um. I don't. Jordan, I..."

"Hey." Jordy's pretty sure they're reaching a hardcore meltdown stage, so he reaches across and nudges Sidney's hand. He can't hold it in public or anything, but he can kick Sidney lightly, and brush his fingers over Sidney's hand. "Relax. I'm not going to throw you over my shoulder and carry you off or something."

"You couldn't," Sidney snipes, but he does relax, so Jordan just goes with it.

The rest of the date is way, way calmer. Sidney doesn't spook and leave, which means Jordan feels like he should get a fucking medal. Once they're done and in the car, Jordan says, "Come back to my place for coffee?"

"Is that really a thing?" Sidney says. "I thought that was a movie thing. I have to sleep well tonight. I can't if I've had caffeine."

"I'm asking you to come in and make out, Sid."

After a long moment, Sidney says, "Oh. Oh, I - okay."

Jordan regrets saying it right as they get in the car almost immediately. The drive back to Jordan's is the most awkward thing ever. Sidney parks and then glanced at Jordan. Jordan blinks back, then remembers he has to say something and says, "So, um, making out?" and smiles hopefully.

"Right," Sidney says suddenly, fumbling with his seatbelt. "Right, totally."

They get inside, and for a second they just stare at each other, and suddenly Jordan feels like he doesn't have experience with this at all. He's saved, though, by Sidney making a frustrated little noise and stepping forward, kissing Jordan.

It's a clumsy kiss, which makes sense, because Jordan knows Sid doesn't do this a lot. But it's got that weird, intense earnestness of Sid's, and he lifts a hand to cup Jordy's face like he thinks he needs to be careful with Jordy.

Jordan knows Sid's not going to push him, so he backs himself up until he's leaning against a wall. They kiss slowly and languidly, until finally Jordan says, "Couch?"

Sidney blinks up at him. "Huh?"

Jordan snorts and grabs Sidney's hand, then drags him to the couch. They sit next to each other, because Jordy doesn't want to freak Sidney out, but Jordy does pull him close and then kiss him again.

Sidney makes a stupid sound and leans back a little. Jordan takes it as an invitation, crowding Sidney back into the couch. Sid's not tiny, but he's smaller than Jordy, and to Jordy's surprise he moves back so Jordy can crowd him easily.

Kissing Sidney is so fucking easy. Sidney melts into it, tilting his head so Jordan has easier access and running a hand over Jordan's back. Jordan kisses him a little harder, moving so he's more or less on top of Sidney. Sidney sighs a little, tucking his hands in Jordan's back pockets. Jordan's a little surprised, but he goes with it, deepening the kiss and pushing Sidney down.

"Is this okay?" Jordan says when he pulls back.

Sidney nods so hard Jordan's a little worried he'll hurt himself.

So Jordan goes back to kissing Sidney, until they're both hard and pretty much lying down on the couch. Jordan presses his hips down against Sidney, kissing him a little harder and sliding a hand down to his thigh.

He's not really surprised when Sidney stiffens. He backs off right away. "Okay?"

"Can we do this again?" Sidney says. "Um, on a bed? With advance notice about the sex...stuff?"

"Totally," Jordan says quickly.

"Cool," Sidney says. He swings his legs down to the floor. "Want to watch the NHL Network?"

Which is how Jordan winds up sitting next to a guy he's into watching the NHL Network for the second night in a row. Only Sidney's sitting farther away than Geno was, and also Jordan's going to fuck around with him sometime soon.

"So," Jordan says after another hour. "Sex type, uh, stuff. Day after tomorrow?"

"We have tomorrow off," Sidney points out.

"Oh." Jordan feels a little like he's been hit over the head with a board. "We could bang tomorrow?"

"Well, if you put it like that," Sidney says crankily.

Jordan can't help but lean forward and kiss him then. One thing leads to another, and once again they're panting and Jordan's pressing Sid into the couch when Sid says, "Okay, okay, I have to go home. I'll call you, okay?"

"Let me walk you to the door," Jordy says, as gentlemanly...ly as he can. It's kind of ruined by how he has a massive boner, but Sidney smiles at him, so whatever. He kisses Sid, then shoves him out the door.

He doesn't check his phone until he's going to bed. He's got a text from Geno. _date go good?_

 _totally_ , he sends back, and goes to sleep.

He's a total weirdo the entire next day. Like, on a scale of one to how crazy Eric was during his first playoffs run, he's a solid Marc post-concussion, pre-getting back on the ice. Jordan's kind of disgusted with himself, because even if he gets to stick it in Sidney, it's not going to be this life-altering event. Even if it will be pretty fucking sweet and, okay, so he's obsessed with Sidney a little. Whatever. It's not a big deal, much. Kind of.

He winds up actually cleaning a little. Vacuuming is surprisingly soothing. It's probably why his dad does it all the time. Only he doesn't actually want to think about his dad, because he's also thinking about banging Sidney.

Jordy's life didn't used to be this complicated.

Finally, though, around five, Sidney texts him to say he's coming over. It's perfectly punctuated, as usual. Jordy rolls his eyes, but he sends back an affirmative, and half an hour later his doorbell is ringing.

"Hey," Sidney says, bobbing up and down. "Are you -"

Jordan grabs him and kisses him. After that, they don't talk much.

 

He's not really surprised when Geno calls him later that day. "Sid say he over at your place."

"Uh, yeah," Jordan says.

"I come over?"

It's kind of weird, but Jordy figures, why not? May as well. It's not like he and Sidney are going to fuck again right away, and they can all watch a movie together or something. "Sure, totally."

Geno shows up with beer - Corona Light, Jordy's favorite aside from Molson - and The Hangover Part Two. "We drink, we laugh?"

"Awesome," Jordy says. "Hang on, I'll put the beer in the fridge."

When he comes back, Geno's sitting next to Sidney. Sidney's relaxed and leaning into him. Jordy stifles the jealousy he feels. It's no big deal, he reminds himself. Sid and Geno have their weird linemate buddy-thing going on, that's all.

"Jordy," Geno says. "Movie has jokes even you understand. Rotten Tomatoes tell me so."

"Hah, hah." Jordy plops down next to Geno. "Turn it on, then."

Maybe the sex with Sidney tired him out more than it should have. Or maybe Jordan's finally getting old. Either way, three beers and fifty minutes into the movie, Jordy goes from laughing at the jokes with Sid and Geno to snoozing on the couch, with his head - embarrassingly - on Geno's shoulder.

When he wakes up, his face is pressed into a couch pillow. For a second he thinks Geno and Sidney have gone home, which is embarrassing. Then he realizes he's just lying on the other side of the couch now, and Sid and Geno are talking quietly in the far corner of the room.

Jordy has killer instincts. All his coaches tell him so. He's not sure they meant for him to use them to eavesdrop on his friend and his...gay, fuckbuddy, possibly boyfriend-dating-person friend, but whatever. He keeps his eyes shut and breathes evenly as he listens.

"Cannot keep tell you what to do," Geno says. "I tell you how to start date. Now you do alone."

"But, Geno -"

"No. You date honest. You no lie. I help, now you spread wings. Like baby bird."

Wait, _Geno_ helped Sid ask him out? Jordan's stomach twists. That's - weird. That's weird, and Jordan's not sure he's okay with it.

He yawns loudly. "Oh, man. How long was I out?"

"Awhile," Geno says. "I go get coat." He stands up. "Bye, guys."

His smile looks strained, but Jordan just waves. He and Sidney have some talking to do.

"Hey, so," Jordan says.

Sidney looks terrified. "How much did you hear before you woke up?"

"Um, a little," Jordy says. "Maybe don't have a secret conversation where I could hear you if I woke up, eh?"

"I didn't mean to. I - I should go."

"Okay," Jordy says, because he has no idea what else to say.

"Bye," Sidney says, and practically runs out.

That was seriously weird, but Jordy's not really awake yet, so he shrugs to himself and goes upstairs to crash.

The next morning, though he goes in for morning skate and he has a text from Sidney. _we need to talk before the game_.

It's weird, but Sid's weird, so Jordy just goes with it. sure, he texts back, and leaves it at that.

Sidney corners him in his car after practice. "Want to go back to my place?" Jordy says, because he's hoping maybe if he just pretends everything is normal, it will be.

"Um, no," Sidney says. "Actually, we're not going to be doing anything together."

Jordy blinks. "Huh?"

"We're not, uh, dating," Sidney says. "Anymore."

Jordan feels like he's been hit on the head. "We were barely dating before."

"Right. And we're not going to now."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Sidney says firmly.

And - what the hell's Jordan supposed to say about that? "Okay," he says. "Uh. Fine."

"Awesome," Sidney says quickly. "Bye."

"Bye," Jordan tells the empty air.

It really shouldn't be a big deal. So what if he's had a weird thing about Sidney since he started playing with the guy? Dating such a big weirdo obviously wasn't going to work out.

Jordan just kind of feels like he's got a brick in his stomach, is all.

They win against the Flyers that night, which is great, and means Jordy doesn't feel guilty at all about going to a bar with Flower and getting hammered. He tries not to think about Sidney, but it's hard, because -

Sidney asked Geno for help. Geno knew Sidney wanted - whatever - with Jordy, and asked him for help, and why the fuck did Geno agree? What does Geno know about them?

Only there's no them. Because all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Sidney doesn't want them to be anything.

Jordy's so fucking confused.

"Go home," Flower says, patting him on the back.

"Huh?"

"You've been staring at the counter for the past five minutes," Flower says. "It's time you went home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right," Jordy says. "Um." He fumbles with his wallet.

"I'll get it, you fucking sadsack. Just get out of here."

So Jordy goes. But he can't stop thinking about Geno. About why Geno helped, what Geno knows about how Sidney feels.

He could ask Geno, Jordy realizes. He's drunk, but he's pretty sure that's a fucking brilliant plan. He gives the taxi driver Geno's address, then sits back and waits.

He pours himself out of the cab and goes up Geno's drive. It occurs to him as he's pounding on the door that Geno might not be home, but it's a little late for that, because a second later he's drunkenly pounding on Geno's door.

Geno answers in his boxers and a t-shirt, holding a beer. "Jordy?"

"Just so you know," Jordan says, "I'm drunk."

"Yes," Geno says. "Is obvious."

"Okay, cool," Jordy says. "I'm gonna come in now."

Geno steps aside. When Jordy turns back around, Geno's finished his beer. "Vodka for me," Geno says, going out to the kitchen. "Water for you."

"That doesn't seem fair," Jordy says, but Geno hands him a glass of water and takes a huge glass of what Jordy assumes is vodka out to the living room.

Jordy follows. The water doesn't taste as good as booze would, he thinks resentfully.

Geno drains his glass without speaking. Then he says, "What you want?"

"I..." Jordy tries to think. "You - you gave Sidney advice about me?"

Geno nods wordlessly.

"And now he's broken up with me."

"He what?"

"He broke up with me, Geno. He told me to go fuck myself."

"Hold still," Geno says, and gets up. He returns with another glass of clear liquid that Jordy's pretty fucking sure isn't water. "He not tell you fuck you?"

"I, okay. No. But he did break it off. Why'd he do that, Geno? What the fuck is wrong with him and me being together?"

Geno shakes his head. "I try to help. Not hurt."

"It bugs him that I know. Why would it bug him? I know he's a fucking freak."

"Maybe not insult," Geno says. "Make better relationship, no insult."

"I don't need relationship advice. I don't have a relationship anymore. If I ever did."

Geno's still frowning. "Sid do this for reason. Sid is..."

Jordy blinks at Geno. If he didn't know any better, he'd say there was something going on there. "Great," Jordy says. "Sid's great. And apparently he doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Yes," Geno says. "Sid does. I talk. Make see reason." He takes a deep drink.

Jordy can't help but watch the line of his throat as he swallows. Fuck, he's so into Geno. He...

"Pass the vodka," Jordy says. He can't think about this, not when he hasn't had enough to drink.

"Get too drunk, pass out."

"Just give it to me."

Geno frowns at him, but he hands it over, which is all Jordy cares about. Jordy drinks as much as he can without choking - so, like, a sip. When he looks at Geno, Geno's watching him expressionlessly.

"I just," Jordy says. He's trying to fit his brain around what he wants to say, but it's not working. "It's Sidney. You know?"

"Yes, I know," Geno says. "I _know_ , Jordy."

Jordy squints at Geno. Is he trying to say something? "Oh," Jordy says stupidly as things click into place. "You too?"

Geno nods.

"That's...shit, man."

"Yes," Geno says. "Is shit. Sorry, Jordy."

"Why'd you help?"

Geno shrugs. "Sid and Jordy work together. Sid want you. He see me, he think friend. Friend he trusts. Good enough."

"No," Jordy says, because all of a certain he's sure of one thing, and it's that Geno's sad, and that shouldn't be happening. "It's not good enough, Geno."

And then he gets a plan. It's a pretty dumb one, but he thinks it might make Geno feel better, and that's what Jordan cares about right now, because Sidney doesn't want them. So he stands up and says, "You deserve shit too, dude," and stumbles over to Geno.

Geno looks up at him, eyes a little wider than usual. "Jordy, no," he says.

Jordy snorts. "Geno, yes," he says, and leans down to kiss Geno.

Geno jerks back right away, but he doesn't say anything. He just looks at Jordy. They're both breathing a little hard, and Jordy's back kind of hurts from the angle he's stooping at.

"Yes," Geno says suddenly, and pulls Jordy down to him.

If Jordy was less drunk he'd be more aware of how awkward this is. As it is, it's a blur of lips and skin and heat, until Geno pulls him down on top of him.

"Um," Jordy says, but Geno's still kissing him, so Jordy shrugs to himself and goes with it. They're both as hard as they can be, being kind of drunk - well, okay, Geno's kind of drunk and Jordy's wasted - but they're not doing anything about that. They're just grinding against each other, slow and hard, and kissing like their lives depend on it.

It can't last, though. They're cheating on Sidney, in a way, and eventually Jordy's drunken guilt wins out over his boner. "We can't," he says, pulling away.

Geno says something in Russian, then shakes his head. "You on couch. Blanket over there," he says, and beats a quick retreat.

Fuck, the room's spinning. Jordy really shouldn't have had vodka. He lies back on the couch, closing his eyes.

When he wakes up, it's just starting to get light and his mouth tastes like ass. He groans, rolling to his side and then hauling himself upright. He needs to call a cab...only when he gets his phone from his pants pocket, it's to see that it's dead. So he's stuck here until Geno wakes up.

Awesome, he thinks grimly.

They've got a back-to-back coming up, so at least they have the day off. It still sucks, though. Jordy climbs to his feet and goes to the guest bathroom. Geno's the kind of guy who keeps two new toothbrushes and linens in the bathroom, just in case. Jordy doesn't even know if it's a one night stand thing. He can't remember Geno taking girls home a lot, but maybe he goes to the Russian parts of town and does it. Are there Russian parts of town? Jordy doesn't know. His head is killing him.

He brushes his teeth and splashes some cold water on his face before going to the kitchen. Geno's got one of those space-age single-cannister coffee makers that's probably killing the Earth, but right then Jordy doesn't really care about the Earth, because he gets to make coffee in less than a minute and then sit down with his mug and a huge glass of water.

He's demolished two mugs of coffee and three glasses of water when Geno comes downstairs. He's rubbing his eyes and is still just in his boxers, and he stops dead when he sees Jordy.

"Phone's dead," Jordy says. "I need to use yours to call a taxi."

"First we eat," Geno says. "Then we talk."

"No," Jordy says. "Geno -"

"Sound like Sid," Geno says to cut him off.

That's a pretty huge condemnation. Jordy shuts up, but he still glares at Geno.

"Now look like Sid." Geno goes over to the coffee maker and sticks his own mug under the tap. "We fix," he says. "You and Sid - we fix."

He doesn't exactly sound happy about it. And, well, Geno's into Sid too. That doesn't seem fair, but what's Jordy going to do, turn Geno down so Geno can try to hit on Sid? Geno thinks Sid's not into him. Jordan's pretty sure Geno would know. Geno's not like Jordy; he knows things.

So he's going to have Sid for - for both of them. Right. Jordy can do that, totally.

Geno sits down with his coffee. He sips it in silence for awhile before saying, "Sid like you. Sid like you a lot."

"I know, and -"

"Let me finish," Geno says. "Sid like you a lot. We make out. Is bad for Sid. Sid deserve good person."

"I can be a good person," Jordy says defensively.

"I know," Geno says. "I can too. But he want you, not me."

"Are you sure?" Jordy can let them...have each other. He can do that. Fuck, he thinks, staring at the way Geno's hair is messed up and his arms press against the fabric of his shirt.

"I sure," Geno says.

Jordy doesn't quite deflate in relief, but it's a close thing.

"Talk to Sid," Geno says. "Apologize. Then we see if he give you second chance."

"Will you talk to him?" Jordy says hopefully.

But Geno shakes his head. "Is your job," he says. "You want relationship, lots of talking in relationship."

Jordy knows he's right, but he still hates it. "Whatever, man," he says finally. "Okay - I'll do it."

"Good, Jordy," Geno says, smiling a little.

Jordy hesitantly smiles back.

It's kind of nice, nursing their headaches together. It's not until almost ten that Geno says, "I call you taxi, yes?"

"Totally," Jordy says, finishing his last mug of coffee.

They sit together at the table until the taxi shows up. When Jordy stands up, Geno does too, grabbing Jordy and pulling him into a rough hug.

"Sid and you, is good," Geno says. "Take care of each other."

There's a lump in Jordy's throat. "Right," he says, and makes his escape.

He doesn't call Sidney until later that day, when he's showered and feels more human. "What?" Sidney answers.

"Damn, you roll out of the wrong side of the bed or something?"

"It's _on_ the wrong side of the bed. And no."

"Right," Jordy says. "Whatever. Listen, can we talk?"

"We are talking."

"I mean face to face."

"I'm at Mario's."

Jordy magnanimously doesn't point out that he's always at Mario's. Instead he says, "Cool, so can you drive to my place? Or yours. Whichever."

There's a long silence, during which Jordy gets pretty certain he's going to be shot down. But then Sidney says, "Okay. Whatever. I'll come over."

"Awesome," Jordy says, relief coursing through him. "Awesome. Thanks, man."

"No problem," Sidney says, and hangs up.

Jordy paces around nervously until Sidney rings his doorbell. He's wearing windbreaker pants and a dumb-looking shirt. Sidney would. "Come in," Jordy says, standing to the side.

Sidney practically stomps in. He stops in the entryway, which gives Jordy an excuse to brush his hand over Sidney's shoulders and say, "How about the living room?"

Sidney doesn't jump, but Jordy's got a feeling that it's a near thing. "Sure," Sidney says, and practically runs out to Jordy's living room.

They sit down. "So," Jordy says, feeling dumb. “Um."

"Um," Sidney replies.

"It's not - I didn't mean to freak you out," Jordy says. "I meant to, shit. I just mean - it's okay. That you asked Geno for help. Okay? Like, I'm fine with that."

Sidney frowns. "I didn't stop this because I thought you were mad. I stopped it because I was embarrassed and confused."

"...right," Jordy says. "So, um, we could talk about that?" Or make out. he'd be okay with that, too.

"I'd rather not," Sidney says.

Jordy sighs. "Look, I have some stuff to tell you too, but Geno - Geno's great, and he helped me a lot."

"Well." Sidney stares at Jordy's feet.

This is getting them absolutely nowhere. "Look," Jordy says. "Do you want to date? Because we can. if you want that, we totally, totally can."

"I don't know how it'll go."

"Yeah," Jordy says. "That's kind of how dating works. But you can improvise, right? You're good at that."

Sidney shakes his head. "I'm good at _hockey._ "

Well. "You weren't terrible at dating?" Jordan offers.

Sidney looks up. "Seriously?"

"I mean, you weren't, like, great. But you weren't horrible."

"Oh," Sidney says. "Um. Okay. Well."

"Give me a chance?" Jordy tries, smiling a little.

To his surprise, Sidney smiles back, one of his awkward, lopsided little smiles. "Sure."

"Awesome," Jordy says, relieved. Then he remembers. "Oh, um, and I need to tell you something else."

Sidney blinks at him.

"I kind of...made out with Geno."

Sidney blinks.

"A lot," Jordy adds.

"Are you serious?" Sidney says uncertainly.

"Yes?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Sidney stares at his hands. When he looks back up, his expression is determined. "Then I'll make out with him too."

Shit, Geno. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not? You did it."

"That's not - it doesn't work like that."

"He'd make out with me," Sidney says. "If I told him it was so we'd be okay. He doesn't want - but he would, as a friend thing."

This is turning into the most fucked up love triangle bullshit Jordy's ever been a part of. "This is a horrible idea," he says.

"We're doing it," Sidney says. "Well, I'm doing it. Him."

Jordy winces.

"Okay," Sidney says, standing up. "Awesome talk. I'm done now. I'll call you when I've talked and...stuff. With Geno."

And stuff. Right. "Bye," Jordy says.

He doesn't walk Sidney to the door; he's too busy feeling like he's been hit with a two-by-four. But Sidney lets himself out.

So he and Geno are going to make out. Great. That's not weird and shitty and doesn't make him worry that Sidney and Geno are going to run away together, or anything.

He's got other shit to do that day that he actually does, but Sid and Geno are in the back of his mind the whole day. He wishes he could be there, insane though that is. He wants to make sure that no one takes liberties with...either of them, really. Also, what about Geno? He's got to be fucked in the head over this, right?

Jordy grits his teeth before going out to the kitchen to get lunch. It's going to be a long day.

He thinks about them in the shower that night, and as he brushes his teeth, and as he's lying down in bed. He knows a surefire way to make himself go to sleep, though, so he forces them out of his mind and starts jerking off.

It's just the usual shit, tits and hips and dicks and pussies, and he strokes himself slowly, trying to draw it out so the orgasm will really be a good one. But thinking about Geno and Sidney keeps interrupting - and not just thinking about the fact that they're making out, or made out. Thinking about how it would go. Geno's hand on Sidney's jaw, Geno kissing Sidney deeply. How responsive Sidney is when you kiss him, and how he'd whine if Geno tries to pull away too soon.

Okay, no. His hand goes still. He can't do this. It's wrong on like, ten levels. Geno wants Sidney, and Jordy wants Sidney _and_ Geno, and that makes him a dirty perv who should just really step aside and let Sidney and Geno do their thing.

But he doesn't want to. And, fuck, that's a hot image.

He wonders if just the kissing would get them hard. Probably, he thinks, stroking himself slowly. But they wouldn't do anything, because that's not what this is about. Crazy though it is, this is about Sid and Jordy being even in terms of Geno.

God, he wishes he could do it again. He wishes he could watch Sidney do it in person. He wishes - he's not even sure what he really wants, except he wants it with Sidney and maybe with Geno and fuck, he's so confused and turned on right now he can't even deal.

He screws his eyes shut and just goes for it. Geno would lean Sidney back and palm his dick, maybe kissing his neck, smiling when Sidney inevitably whined. And Sidney would bite his stupid big lips, moving his hips forward and grabbing at Geno's hair. And, fuck, then Geno would go over Sidney and kiss him harder, moving his hips against Sidney's, and...

Jordy just kind of loses it after that. He doesn't even think of anything in particular; he just jerks it and thinks about Sidney and Geno until he comes all over his hand, pathetically.

He's not sure if he's more jealous or into it. He really has no idea. He just knows that all kind of bullshit is going on in his head right now, and he doesn't like it.

He falls asleep basically sulking. He feels better when he wakes up in the morning, though. They've got morning skate for a game against the Senators, so he eats breakfast and then heads out.

Sidney and Geno are together when Jordy gets into the locker room. He glances at them, but they're probably having some kind of weird superpowered meeting, so he leaves them to it. It only takes Sidney a few minutes, though, to walk up to him.

"Your place after the game?"

Jordan blinks up at him. "Uh. You and Geno -"

"We're good," Sidney says quickly, a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Right. Cool. Okay."

So Sidney leaves. Luckily, the locker room then fills up, so Jordy can't drive himself completely insane thinking about tonight.

He's pretty much on autopilot after morning skate. He gets his nap in, then does his usual routine leading up to the game.

As much as hockey can be boring, it's a boring game. The Penguins get two in the first, one in the second, and one in the third; Ottawa gets one in the second, and that's it. Coach is happy with them, and everyone's generally pleased in the locker room, but if Jordan's honest with himself, he's kind of yawning right now.

He forgets entirely about Sidney until Sidney comes up to him in the locker room and says, "Um, so I guess I'll follow you?"

"Oh," Jordy says. "I - right." He tosses his shit in his bag. "Let's go."

Sidney follows Jordy out. He doesn't say anything until they get inside, and Jordy stops in the hall to pull Sidney close to him and kiss him.

At first Sidney leans into the kiss, eyes closed, and it's good. It's soft and good. But then Sidney pulls back and blurts out, "We talked about you."

Jordy's got a boner and he was focused on making out, so he's a little confused. "Huh?"

Sid's bright red, but he says, "Me and Geno. We, um. We talked about you."

Jordy just stares at him for a minute. Then he says, "Okay, did you discuss my play or something, because I swear to god, I've got a stick in the garage I'll break and stab you with."

"No!" Sidney ducks his head and mumbles, "While we were making out. He's into you. So am I."

"...huh," Jordy says. "So...what did you say?" He leans against the door, trying to subtlely flex his muscles.

"I know what you're doing," Sidney says, frowning.

"Come on, Sid. Just tell me what happened."

"I don't know! I mentioned you - I didn't mean to - and then Geno was whispering to me about you, and it was hot, okay? I was into it. And Geno - Geno's into you too."

Jordy's honestly a little worried that he's started hallucinating or something. "You seriously got off and talked about me?"

Sidney's bright red, but he nods.

"Jesus," Jordy says.

"Geno's sad," Sidney says quietly. "He's so fucking sad, Jordy, and I just..."

Jordy kisses him in hopes that they'll both stop thinking. It doesn't work, though, because all Jordy can think about is what if he got to kiss Geno and Sidney, together.

"We could," Sidney says when they pull away. "We could. With Geno. Right?"

For a second Jordy just stares at him.

Sidney makes a face. "Like...the three of us. Come on, I know people do it. You make jokes about it."

"A threeway?" Jordy blinks. That blows his mind a little, actually. It would totally work, though. Only..."What, like, once?"

"Or more than once."

It occurs to Jordan that he's being out-maneuvered by Sidney Crosby. "Right," he says determinedly. "A threesome. Awesome. Let's do it. A multiple-times-threesome. It'll be badass. We'll get ass all the fucking time."

"That's not really the point," Sidney reminds him. "The point is Geno not being sad. And us not being sad. Everyone being happy...I guess."

"Huh," Jordy says.

The more he thinks about it, the better an idea it seems. Him and Sidney and Geno all boning. Awesome. Jordy's not completely sure how it'll, like, work. He's never had a gay threesome before. But if they can get Geno on board, he's sure they can figure something out.

Of course, first they have to get Geno on board.

"So do you want to ask Geno, or should I?"

Sidney gives him a look like he's stupid. "We're both going to ask him."

"...right," Jordy says. "I knew that."

Sidney rolls his eyes. "Come on, let's go," he says. "We need to catch him before he goes to bed."

"Wait - now?"

"Yes," Sidney says witheringly. "Now."

"Right," Jordy says, and grabs his keys.

The drive over to Geno's is the most nervewracking thing Jordan's ever experienced. It's occurring to him that Geno might say no, and then he and Sidney will have to fuck off and fuck each other. Which wouldn't be terrible, obviously, but it also wouldn't be as potentially awesome as banging Geno would be.

Or letting Geno bang him. Jesus, Jordy thinks he'd be kind of into that.

"This will go well," Sidney says, staring at the road. "This will go awesome. Geno will agree it's the most reasonable thing to do."

Jordy snorts. "Dude, that's not really how it works."

"It is with me."

"Well, we aren't all you."

"Anyway," Sidney says, "it'll be fine."

"Totally," Jordy says, because Sidney seems to be looking for some kind of, like, reassurance, or something.

The rest of the drive is silent. They get out of the car together at Geno's, and walk up the steps together. Jordan doesn't try to grab Sidney's hand or anything; he knows that wouldn't work.

But it occurs to him, like he's been hit over the head, that Geno might let him grab his hand.

"Okay," Jordy mutters, and knocks on Geno's door.

Geno blinks when he sees them. "Hello?"

"Hey," Jordy says. It doesn't come out sexy enough, though, so he says, " _Hey._ "

Geno frowns a little. "Sid?"

"Um, we came here to - talk."

That's such a lie, but Jordy thinks he gets what Sidney's getting at. "Yeah," he says, raising his eyebrows. "To talk."

Sidney sighs. "Oh my God," he says, and muscles past Jordy, going into Geno's house.

They wind up sitting on the couch. "So," Sidney says.

"So," Geno says.

"We were thinking," Sidney says, and glances at Jordy.

Fuck this shit. "You, me, Sid, semi-permanent threesome. How about it?"

"Jordy!" Sid says.

"What? You wanted me to say something."

"Not that!"

Jordy shrugs. "But now he knows."

"Threesome?"

"Not just once," Jordy says quickly. "Um, more than once. The three of us? Like, together."

Geno stares at him, and for a horrible, surprisingly sickening moment, Jordy's pretty sure Geno's going to tell them to go fuck themselves. But then he says, "What Sid think?"

They both look at Sidney. Sidney turns bright red, but he manages to defensively mumble, "I want to."

"Okay," Geno says. He rubs his hands over his legs. "Okay."

Jesus, someone needs to get this under control. "Hey," Jordy says, "let's make out."

Geno laughs. "Kiss Sid."

"Huh?"

And then something changes in Geno's expression, and Jordy swallows hard.

"Kiss Sid, Jordy," Geno says. This time, his words have the weight of expectation behind them, and Jordy doesn't want to tell him no.

He gets up, goes to sit by Sid, and takes hold of his face. Sidney's looking at him with wide-open eyes, but Jordy closes his own when he kisses Sidney.

It's just a kiss, but fuck, it gets Jordy going. He deepens it, letting Sidney angle his head the way he wants and fist his hand in Jordy's hair. It feels kind of good, actually, the tugging and petting Sid's doing. And Geno's watching, which is hot in theory even if Jordy can't see him, right until a big hand splays on his back.

"Bed," Geno says thickly.

Sidney and Jordy stumble to their feet. Jordy trails Sidney and Geno up the steps, watching their asses and trying not to think too hard about all the awesome gay sex he's about to get.

When they get upstairs, Geno pins Sidney against the door and kisses him. It's nothing Jordy himself hasn't done to Sidney before, but watching it like this is different.

Well, duh. Obviously it's different. It's just more different than Jordy was expecting, is all.

He's pressing the heel of his hand against the front of his pants, kind of lazily, when Geno pulls away and says, "Jordy. Kiss Sid."

"You can't just pass me back and forth," Sidney says irritably.

Jordy huffs a laugh. "Come here," he says, grabbing Sidney's hand and pulling him forward.

Sidney's obviously sulking, right up until Jordy kisses him. He pushes Sidney against the door, too, putting a hand on his hip and crowding him until Sidney has to tilt his head up and lean back into the door. Sidney likes it like this, Jordy thinks - he knows that now. So they kiss, and kiss, until Jordy feels a hand on the small of his back.

"Bed," Geno says.

They get into bed. Jordy keeps kissing Sid, and Sid starts responding a little more, arching up against him. Geno's against Jordy's back, and Jordy almost clips his head when Geno starts kissing his neck.

"You just made a seriously stupid noise," Sid says.

"Shut up," Jordy says, grabbing Sid's hip. "I want to blow you," he adds.

"...oh," Sidney says.

"In a minute," Geno says, tugging Jordy around so he can kiss him.

There are so many dicks on the bed, Jordy thinks. He has no idea how they're going to manage this. He can definitely start with blowing Sidney, though. Sid'll be into it. Jordy'll make it the best he's ever had.

Well, okay, probably not. But he can try.

When he pushes Sid back against the bed and starts tugging at his shirt, though, Geno curves a hand over his ass and says, "I fuck you. Get you ready while you with Sid. Yes?"

Jordy shivers. "I, um."

"Yes," Sid says decisively.

Jordy really thought he'd be making the decisions here. "Okay," he says, and goes back to undressing Sidney. Sidney returns the favor, and when they all get back into place, Geno presses up against his back, also naked. On impulse, Jordy turns around and kisses Geno. Geno kisses back easily, reaching around him to stroke Sidney. Jordy feels Geno's hand, and Sidney pressing up against him.

This is going to be awesome.

"Okay," Jordy says, pulling away. "I'm gonna - yeah." He leans down, kissing Sid's stomach, before getting his mouth on Sid's dick.

Sidney moans, rocking his hips up. "Still," Geno says from over Jordy's shoulder. He's uncapping the lube he grabbed from his nightstand. For a second Jordy's distracted, thinking about Geno's fingers in him; then he gets his brain back and starts blowing Sidney.

Sidney's vocal, like he was before. He pets Jordy's hair and twitches his hips just enough to let Jordy know what he's really into. Jordy goes down on him as far as he can, making up the space with his hand and just kind of spacing and making sure Sidney feels good. it's a little hard, though, because Geno's starting to finger him. Jordy's not super into it, but he's into the way Geno's jacking him off and kissing his back. He presses his hips back and just tries to focus on blowing Sidney's mind.

Or at least making him come, Jordy thinks, stroking Sidney's hip.

"Jordy," Sid says a minute later, "Jordy, pull off, I'm going to -"

Jordy ignores him except to suck a little harder. He'd smile smugly if he could when Sidney comes, hand in Jordy's hair.

"Good, Jordy," Geno says behind him. "Sid, get brains back. We play with Jordy."

"I'm going to pretend that was a translation error," Jordy says, but when Sidney pulls away, Jordy pushes his hips back a little and drops his head to the bed.

"Jordy not love fingering, see? So we make him feel good."

"Will he like, you know...fucking?" Sidney says.

"Duh," Jordy says.

"I'm not omniscient," Sidney says snottily.

"Jerk him off," Geno says. "I make feel good. No worry, Sidney."

So Jordy's being fingered and Sidney's awkwardly jerking him off, and it's good, but the thing that makes it really awesome is knowing it's Geno and Sidney doing the deed. He lets himself make noise, thrusting his hips back and rocking into Sidney's hand. Sidney hesitantly kisses his back, and then says, "Will he turn over when you fuck him?"

"What you think, Jordy?" Geno says.

"I can do on my back," Jordy says, trying for casual and totally failing to get there.

"Kiss him when I fuck him?" Geno says with the tone of voice that means he's smiling at Sidney. And, okay, Jordy totally does wish he could see it. "I'm ready, come on," he says to Geno. "Let me roll over."

"Okay," Geno says, pulling back.

When he does roll over, it's to Geno and Sidney both looking at him expectantly. Jordy has no idea what to do, so he spreads his legs and says, "Plow me, baby."

Sidney makes a face at him, but Geno laughs. "Sid, slick up."

"Huh?"

"Put the condom on him and lube him up," Jordy says, nudging Sidney with his knee. "Lazy."

"This will get easier after we...um, never mind." Sidney turns bright red.

"What?" Jordy says. "Come on, Sid, just spit it out."

"I said never mind," Sidney says.

"Whatever," Jordy says, and angles his hips expectantly.

Sidney clumsily gets Geno ready. Jordy's completely ready for him to stick it in, but Geno takes a second to kiss Sidney, and yeah, Jordy's into that. He strokes himself slowly as he watches.

After a minute, Sidney says, "Okay, you should do it."

"I think you mean me," Jordy says, stretching showily.

"That's embarrassing," Sidney tells him, but he reaches out and touches Jordy's arm, so Jordy's pretty sure he wins.

He groans when Geno presses in. It doesn't feel good right away, not exactly, but he's into the burn and stretch of it. And then Geno angles in and thrusts carefully, and fuck yeah, that's good.

"Come here," he says to Sidney, who's watching with wide eyes. He pulls Sidney down and kisses him deeply, holding onto his shoulders so he can thrust up against Geno.

It's fucking hot. Jordy's not too into, like, analyzing himself, but being between Sidney and Geno like this - he's really fucking into it. He'd probably suck Sid off if he was hard, and Jesus, that's a good thought.

It helps that Geno's jerking him off. Both of them are far enough along that Geno's moving quickly and jerkily, and after just a few minutes Jordy can feel himself being on the edge. He's surprised when Sid lifts his head and says, "Let me," and moves to tangle his fingers with Geno's on Jordy's dick.

That's all it takes. Jordy tenses up, groans, and comes, face pressed against Sidney's neck. To his surprise, Sidney leans into it, stroking Jordy's hair. When Jordy's aware enough to focus on Sidney, Sidney leans down and kisses him, while reaching back to grab Geno's hand.

That's how Geno comes, in Jordy and holding hands with Sidney. Jordy's not that surprised when he flops forward afterwards, pushing Jordy into the bed. He's also not surprised when Sidney wiggles away from them both.

"This was fun," Sidney says, voice a little high.

And then something clicks for Jordy. "Oh, shit, you totally meant when we do this again, didn't you."

"No," Sidney says, but it's obvious he's lying.

Jordy's moment of being smart is used up. Now his mind is just kind of blown. "Like...again? And again?"

"And again," Geno agrees, rolling to his side.

Jordy blinks up at Geno. "So. We're dating?"

"Pretty much," Sidney says. He doesn't sound too happy about it, so Jordy rolls over and kisses him.

"That's awesome, though," Jordy says. His family will be weirded out, but whatever. "Right? We can all agree this is awesome?"

"Yes," Geno says. "Is awesome."

"I guess it's awesome," Sidney says.

He sounds cranky, but he's totally happy. "Fuck yeah," Jordy says, and leans back on the bed, letting smugness overwhelm him. This is exactly where he wants to be.


End file.
